SkyClan
by Mika Casey
Summary: The future of SkyClan lies in the paws of its descendents...
1. SkyClan

**_Leader:_**

**Leafstar** - brown and cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**_Deputy:_**

**Sharpclaw** - dark ginger tom with amber eyes

**_Medicine Cat(s):_**

**Echosong** - silver tabby she-cat with green eyes  
**Mintpaw** - gray tabby tom with green eyes

**_Warriors:_**

**Patchfoot** - black and white tom with amber eyes  
**Sagepaw** - pale gray she-cat with icy blue eyes

**Petalnose** - pale gray she-cat with green eyes

**Sparrowpelt** - dark brown tom with amber eyes

**Rockstripe** - black tom with dark gray eyes

**Bouncestep** - ginger tom with green eyes

**Tinyfoot** - small white she-cat with bright blue eyes

**_Queens and Kits:_**

**Cherrytail** - tortiseshell she-cat with green eyes (_Mate to Sharpclaw_)  
**Firekit** - ginger tom with green eyes  
**Applekit** - tortiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes  
**Eaglekit** - dark gray she-cat with amber eyes  
**Tansykit** - pale brown she-cat with green eyes

**Lichenheart** - very dark brown she-cat with amber eyes (_Mate to Patchfoot; kits not born yet_)  
(**Fernkit** - brown and white she-cat with green eyes)  
(**Sootkit** - black tom with amber eyes)

**_Elders:_**

**Clovertail** - pale brown and white she-cat with dark green eyes


	2. Chapter 1: Fox!

**Disclaimer:** Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter, as do these cats: The only characters I have made up are the kits and rogues.

**Author's Note:** Please read and review: this is my first warrior's fanfic. Also, a note about Clovertail: I added in some more information near the end to explain why she's an elder. Sorry for the confusion!

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

* * *

The sun's rays penetrated the canopy of tree leaves above the forest floor, creating a dappled pattern on the dead leaves that crunched beneath cat paws. A small, pale gray she-cat flicked her tail at the other two, motioning for them to freeze for a moment.

The other two were tomcats, one with firey ginger fur and the other with a black and white coat. The ginger one flicked his ears, irritated, while the other stood still and watched the young she-cat.

Her icy blue eyes were intently focused on the movement underneath a large orange leaf, and the flash of gray fur that she had seen. She waited, patient, and listened for another rustle. It had been about a tail-length away from her, and she quickly thought in her head how far out she had to spring. When the creature moved again, she pounced on it with both paws, pinning it down to the forest floor. Unsheathing her claws, she killed the small rodent with a claw swipe to its neck.

"Good job, Sagepaw!" The black and white tomcat exclaimed when she had finished off with her kill. He purred proudly. "I will be happy to report your success to Leafstar."

Bowing her head, Sagepaw purred in response. "Thank you, Patchfoot." She dipped her head and gathered the mouse in her jaws, carrying it by the scruff of its neck as the three cats continued to pad through the forest.

They finished their patrol, Sagepaw catching two more mice and a robin, and all three cats had prey in their jaws as they walked back to camp.

Suddenly, the ginger tomcat dropped the mouse he was carrying. He opened his mouth wide so he could take in the scents around him. Flicking his tail at Patchfoot, he meowed quietly. "I smell fox."

Patchfoot turned to Sagepaw, meowing orders quickly. "Climb that tree, do not come down until I tell you to." Sagepaw immediately obeyed, clawing her way up the trunk and watching as Patchfoot and the ginger tom went to find where the scent was coming from.

Sagepaw sat on the lowest branch in the tree, listening for the yowls of the two tomcats. No noises were made except the normal sounds of the forest, but the she-cat was still scared for her companions.

After a while, the ginger tom appeared beneath the tree and yowled up at her. "Its safe; you can come down now. But we have to get to camp, quickly."

Sagepaw slithered down the trunk of the tree, landing with a thud on her paws at the tomcat's side. "Bouncestep, you are such a bossy furball."

Bouncestep flattened his ears against his skull, but said nothing as they walked side by side back to the camp.

When the three cats got to the SkyClan camp, they saw a white she-cat standing on a mound of rocks. She was staring off in the direction of the approaching cats, and her tail shot up when she saw them.

"Welcome back! I can see you hunted well." She said, nodding at the prey in their mouths.

Patchfoot nodded curtly before rushing into the camp.

Confused, the white she-cat looked at Sagepaw. The apprentice shook her head, walking with Bouncestep still at her side as they entered the camp.

Two kits were playfighting in the sun, and a black tomcat was grooming himself. Sagepaw wanted to join him, but she had to put her prey in the fresh-kill pile. Dropping the mouse and robin, she turned to her mentor, Patchfoot, who was also putting his prey into the pile.

"I'll report to Leafstar." He said, dismissing her. He dashed away in the direction of Leafstar's cave, leaving her alone at the pile.

Sagepaw picked up one of the mice and walked to the warrior's den. She had to deliver food to SkyClan's elder before she ate or slept. Clovertail was the only elder, and she preferred sleeping in the warrior's den because it was lonely in the elder's den. Clovertail had shattered all the bones in her left foreleg when she had fallen into a ditch while chasing Oscar the kittypet off the clan's territory. Echosong had done her best to heal it, but Clovertail would never be able to fight or hunt again; so she retired early, and Sagepaw was always sure to bring Clovertail fresh kill. They had become close, being the two non-warriors in the warrior's den.

Sagepaw would also sleep in the warriors den until Cherrytail's kits became apprentices, because her brother slept in the medicine cat's den with Echosong.

Clovertail's dark green eyes shone like emeralds as she watched Sagepaw put the mouse before her. "Thank you." The pale brown and white she-cat purred, stretching forward to lick Sagepaw's ear.

"You're very welcome, Clovertail." She purred. Looking around, Sagepaw saw a dark brown tomcat curled up in his nest, asleep. "How's Sparrowpelt?" She asked, flicking her tail towards the sleeping tomcat.

"Echosong said that he'll be over his whitecough by tomorrow. He's lucky she caught it in time." She said, eyes clouded. Sagepaw knew that she was remembering Cherrytail's fifth kit: he had died from the whitecough-turned-greencough before Echosong had been able to treat it effectively.

Sagepaw meowed softly. "Echosong does her best, Clovertail." She knew that Clovertail, being a former queen herself, could relate to Cherrytail's sadness.

Clovertail nodded, meowing. "I know."

After touching noses with the elderly she-cat, Sagepaw padded out of the warrior's den and towards the medicine cat's den to talk to her brother, Mintpaw.


	3. Chapter 2: Birth

A small gray tomcat walked further into a small cave, with leaves in his mouth. He rushed towards the sound of a she-cat howling, so loud that he could barely hear the other two mewing softly to calm the upset cat down.

He approached the three she-cats, setting the leaves down at the feet of the silver cat. It was borage with one poppy seed, to ease the hurting she-cat's pain and make the delivery easier. The silver she-cat, Echosong, was the SkyClan medicine cat. She blinked thanks at the small tom and quickly used her paws to nudge the herbs close to the dark brown she-cat's mouth.

The she-cat lying on the moss that was on the cave floor was on her side, her limbs twitching as she grunted. She twisted her head slowly to lap up the seeds, and continued to stare ahead at the cave wall. Her pelt, which was the color of tree bark, went from bristling to smoothed down in a few moments. Her belly was swollen with the unborn kits that she was delivering. The seeds kicked in, and allowed the she-cat to relax a little.

A third she-cat, who had tan and white fur, was watching the queen with her dazzling emerald eyes. "You can do this, Lichenheart. Just breathe, and focus on the kits." She meowed calmly. She was Leafstar, SkyClan's leader.

Echosong turned to the small gray tom. "Mintpaw, could you fetch Patchfoot?" Patchfoot was the father of the kits, and Mintpaw knew that the mates had a very close bond.

Mintpaw was off in a flash of gray fur, claws clicking against the cave floor as he scurried out of the medicine cat's cave. He leapt up onto a taller rock nearby, and rushed into the opening that yawned in the rock's smooth surface.

"Patchfoot! Patchfoot!" He howled. He stopped suddenly, realizing that SkyClan's deputy, Sharpclaw, was lying in a nest close to the enterance.

But when Sharpclaw raised his head, his eyes were warm. He had just been curled up, not sleeping. He looked around, and spotted Patchfoot in a deep slumber a few nests away. Prodding the black and white tom with a muscular ginger forepaw, Sharpclaw meowed. "Patchfoot! Mintpaw's here to see you."

The black and white cat growled a little as he came to conciousness, and then his head snapped up when he realized what was going on. "Is Lichenheart all right?" He leapt out of his nest, rushing past Mintpaw without waiting for an answer.

Mintpaw turned and followed the tomcat towards the medicine cat's cave. They rushed in, and Mintpaw saw Patchfoot rush to stand next to Leafstar. He immediately began purring, trying to comfort her.

Patchfoot had been in the Clan for longer than Lichenheart. Originally, the she-cat hadn't wanted to be part of an organized group. They had been friends before, and Lichenheart, then known as Lichen, hadn't known that Patchfoot had been in love with her. Patchfoot grew heartsick, and Leafstar allowed him to leave and search for Lichen. This had been just after Mintpaw had been apprenticed to Echosong, and he remembered the moon Patchfoot had been gone. Everyone had been jovial with their return. With her newfound love, Lichen wanted to become part of the Clan. Being a kind, even if headstrong, she-cat, Lichenheart was immediately welcomed into Clan life.

Echosong beckoned to Mintpaw with her tail. "Lick this kit's fur." She commanded, tail flicking towards a small black kit that was now lying in the moss.

Mintpaw grabbed the kit by the scruff and set it in another nest a little further away. He began furiously licking at the kit's fur. He had done this to one of Cherrytail's kits four moons ago. He wondered what Lichenheart would name this small black bundle of fur.

He felt another pelt beside him as a second kit was set down and was being washed by Patchfoot. The older tomcat was purring very loudly. The second kit was dark brown and white. Mintpaw continued licking the black kit until its fur was all fluffed in the wrong direction and it was completely dry.

"Bring the kits back." There had only been two, and Lichenheart had caught her breath while the kits had been watshed. Mintpaw picked up the black kit and set it by its mother, and Patchfoot soon did the same.

"Lichenheart, its a she-cat and a tom." She pointed her tail at the brown and white kit and the black kit respectively.

Lichenheart looked up at Patchfoot, eyes a bit clouded. "I like the names Fernkit and Sootkit." She purred. Mintpaw knew from many of Patchfoot's stories that Fern was Licheneart's sister's name, and Soot was Patchfoot's father's name.

"Of course, those are beautiful names." Patchfoot purred even louder.

Mintpaw left, feeling a bit intrusive on such a close moment, and stepped out of the cave. He was immediately greeted by his sister's twitching whiskers.

"Mintpaw! Bouncestep found a fox hole!" She meowed loudly.

Mintpaw tried to shush her by slapping his tail over her mouth. "Shh! Lichenheart's suckling her kits."

Sagepaw rolled her eyes. "Speaking of kits, I promised to teach Applekit some fighting moves. Want to help me?"

Nodding, the pale gray tom followed his sister as she ran in the direction of the nursery.

Cherrytail's four kits were outside the cave, and Cherrytail sat right in the mouth of it. Mintpaw called to the queen with his announcement. "Lichenheart had her kits! You're going to have a denmate!"

Cherrytail purred. "How many kits?"

"Two. Sootkit and Fernkit." He meowed, tail quivering with excitement.

Suddenly, he heard a tiny yowl and felt a small body drop onto his back. Small teeth embedded themselves into his scruff, and he shook wildly until his attacker fell off. It was a small pale brown she-kit with emerald eyes like her mother's, and she hissed angrily at Mintpaw.

"I will fight you, rogue cat!" She spit playfully at him.

Mintpaw rolled onto his back, and batted his paws at the air. "Bring it on, little mouse!"

"Tansykit, Come here!" Sagepaw called. "You don't want to miss this lesson!"

The small she-cat, immediately forgetting about Mintpaw, rushed in the direction of Sagepaw's voice.

Mintpaw padded over to his sister's side and watched in amusement as the kits imiatated every one of Sagepaw's moves. 


	4. Rogues

Author's Note: I tried to organize the rogues by what they would be if they were a clan...I hope I made their names realistic for a bunch of ex-kittypets and rogues. The story will start up again soon, and you can bet that these guys will be part of the main plot! :) I'm really excited to write this story.

* * *

**_Leader:_**

**Oscar** - black tomcat with amber eyes (25 moons old)

**_Second In Command:_**

**Shine** - silver she-cat with blue eyes (20 moons old)

**_Fighters:_**

**Button** - ginger and white tomcat with green eyes (22 moons old)  
**Elliot** - pale gray tomcat with amber eyes (21 moons old)  
**Ashes** - dark gray tomcat with green eyes (19 moons old)  
**Mouse** - small tan tomcat with hazel eyes (17 moons old)

**_Students:_**

**Nora** - tortiseshell she-cat with green eyes (10 moons old)  
**Jinx** - gray and black she-cat with blue eyes (7 moons old)

**_Kits:_**

**Night** - black tomcat with blue eyes (3 moons old) _(kit of Oscar and Shine)_

_**Elders:**_

**Ice** - white tomcat with hazel eyes (31 moons old)


	5. Chapter 3: Plot

**Author's Note:** Yay! A new chapter! Please let me know if there are any clarifications that need to be made. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope you understand where the plot is going now!

* * *

A black tomcat sat, his pelt brushing against the she-cat's beside him. His companion had silver fur and beautiful blue eyes, and she was looking down at the cat that hid in her belly fur. A tiny black tomcat, who had eyes identical to hers, stared up at her with fright.

"Shine?" He sqeaked. "Why are we here?" His black pelt was bristling, and his fear scent was overwhelming.

The three cats were standing in a meadow, the half moon shining down on their fur. They were just outside SkyClan territory. The she-cat turned to the older tom, eyes glittering like stars. "Ask your father." She told the kit, not wanting to tell her son the real reason they were there.

"We're meeting some friends, Night." He informed the small tomcat, purring quietly.

A growl from beyond the clearing startled the kit into pressing himself closer to his mother's fur. "I'd hardly say friends, Oscar. Maybe comrades." The voice belonged to a mangy pale gray cat, who stepped out of the shadows. "Why did you bring your mate and kit, Oscar?" He hissed, back arched with hostility.

"Elliot, all will be explained when the others are here." He meowed cooly, fur still lying flat. Oscar would win in a fight against Elliot, no problem. He was not frightened in the least by the younger cat.

Elliot sat down and started to lick one of his paws, ear twitching. Night stared at him, his bright blue eyes wide with confusion.

More cats wandered into the clearing, some in pairs and some alone. Next to show up was a young she-cat with gray and black fur. She was a rogue named Jinx; and at seven moons old she had already killed a full-grown tomcat. nobody asked her how, but Oscar thought her services would come in handy.

Then a young tortiseshell she-cat, a small tan tomcat, a ginger tom, and an older white tomcat entered the clearing: they were Nora, Mouse, Button, and Ice; respectively. They lived near twolegplace, and they were known for their viscousness when they fought dogs and the weak kittypets.

Finally, a dark gray tomcat slowly padded into the clearing. He was Ashes, and had been in countless battles at Oscar's side since they were barely six moons old.

When the seven cats were gathered around Oscar and his family, the black tomcat spoke clearly. "SkyClan has been stealing our prey."

"You got that right! Its hard to find even a scrawny mouse in the forest!" Nora yowled, mottled pelt bristling with rage. "They have no right to steal the prey that's rightfully ours! This should be our forest!" She spit.

Growls and hisses or agreement swelled up from the others, and Oscar waited patiently for them to die down. His mate was not as willing to wait. "Stop yowling, your mangy dog food eaters! Oscar has a solution for us." She turned to watch her mate, and their eyes met for a moment. He blinked and looked away, shocked at the amount of emotion in her voice.

As soon as the cats were silent, Oscar spoke again. "We drive SkyClan out. Or kill them."

Jinx immediately sat up straighter. "Kill those star watching loonies? I'm all for it..." She hissed approvingly.

Oscar cut her off. "We don't know what they're learning. I was watching one of their young cats the other day from a tree, the mouse-brained she-cat didn't even scent me, but she's strong and well taught. As much as I know you hate it, we will have to train together. Exchange fighting and hunting moves."

Elliot glared at Oscar. After a few seconds of deliberation, he meowed. "I'll only do it because I want SkyClan out. Not because I like any of you. Got it, Oscar?"

The black tomcat nodded. He had expected nothing less from the pale gray tom. "Well, go home and get some sleep. We meet tomorrow, here, at sundown."

Nodding in agreement, the seven cats dispersed. Shine pressed her fur closer to her mate's.

"Will you leave Echo for me? I want to take her life myself." She stated, eyes narrowing to slits.

"Of course." Oscar meowed approvingly.

But Shine was staring off into the night sky, caught up in a bitter memory.

* * *

_Two silver she-kits stood over their mother's limp body. They were five moons old, and would never forget this for the rest of their lives._

_One kit pressed herself closer to the other one. "Are you okay, Shine?"_

_"I will be, Echo. Do you think she has gone to a better place?" She turned to look into her sister's eyes, searching for the answer that she wanted to hear._

_The other kit purred. "Of course. The starry cats told me so."_

_Shine looked back down at her mother, not knowing whether or not to believe her sister. Echo had been telling Shine about the mysterious cats that haunted her dreams and spoken to her, and Shine didn't know what to think. She desperately searched for starry cats in her dreams, but never found them. She desperately hoped Echo was right, and that their mother had left them for a better place._

_"Promise you'll never leave me, Echo." Shine mewed in her sister's ear._

_Echo purred warmly. "I promise, Shine."_

* * *

Shine shook with rage. "The starry cats stole her away from me!"

Although Oscar had no idea what Shine was talking about, he pressed his pelt closer to hers to comfort her.

"Don't worry, Shine. They will be gone before three moons cycles."


	6. Chapter 4: Dream

**Author's Note:** Yes. Another chapter! And the narration is split between the sibblings. Do I smell a Rock x Sage romance? What do you guys think? And Mintpaw's part gets a bit personal. But please enjoy!

* * *

As Sagepaw was teaching Applekit the correct way to stalk a bird, she heard Leafstar call a clan meeting.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!" She yowled, wise eyes watching as all of her Clan emerged from their dens and gather beneath the towering rock. The sun was setting behind the camp, creating a glow around the SkyClan leader.

Sagepaw scurried over, sitting down next to Rockstripe and Tinyfoot, gray coat bristling as she wondered how Leafstar would deal with the fox. She had heard many stories from Cherrytail about the great battle against the rats, and how noble her father fought to the death. Surely SkyClan could deal with anything.

When the whole of the Clan was gathered, mewing amongst themselves, Leafstar silenced them with a flick of her tail and a few opening words. "I have two announcements. First, I would like to congratulate Lichenheart and Patchfoot for their first litter of kits." Her eyes shifted in the direction of the nursery, where Patchfoot sat in the mouth of the cave. The black and white tomcat looked exhausted; he had been awake since moonhigh, when he was giving Sagepaw hunting lessons. Sagepaw herself was not tired, because she had more stamina then her mentor, but sympathized for Patchfoot. Later, she decided, she would offer to keep Lichenheart and the kits company while he got some sleep.

Leafstar continued, her voice grave. "Patchfoot has informed me that there is a fox hole in our territory. He says there's a young male fox, probably just weaned from his mother. I would like Petalnose, Sparrowpelt, and Rockstripe to take care of it."

Sagepaw looked over at her mother, feeling her heart swell with pride for her. Her mother was a brave and strong warrior; everything Sagepaw wanted to be when her time came to serve her clan.

Feeling Rockstripe sit up straighter beside her, Sagepaw looked up at him. His dark gray eyes glittered with excitement, and Sagepaw flicked him with her tail. "Don't get too full of yourself, mousebrain." She meowed affectionately.

Rockstripe turned his warm gaze to her, purring. "Of course not, beetle." He twined his tail in hers for a few moments, and then untangled it.

Sagepaw narrowed her eyes as she stared back at him. She hated it when he called her a beetle, but she felt a bit warmer under her coat. Rockstripe always made her stomach do flip-flops, like she had swallowed a butterfly and it was fluttering around in her insides.

"And I want Sagepaw to accompany you three, to observe what to do in this sort of situation, and to be a runner for help if needed." Leafstar meowed.

The pale gray she-cat nodded, understanding. Rockstripe pressed himself closer to her, purring a bit louder than before.

Rockstripe was Sagepaw's best friend. Surely it was acceptable that she felt a little differently about him than she did the other tomcats?

"That is all." Leafstar said, leaping down from highrock with a graceful jump. Sagepaw saw the ginger pelt of Sharpclaw rush over to join her, as well as Echosong's sleek silver figure.

Rockstripe butted his head into Sagepaw's side. "Wanna go see Lichenheart's kits?" He was as bouncy as an apprentice on the day they got their warrior name.

"Race you there!" She yowled as the two rushed in the direction of the nursery.

* * *

Mintpaw curled up in his nest in the medicine cat's den as the round white moon rose slowly above the SkyClan camp. Echosong was already asleep, curled up in a nest a few tail-lengths away from his. Mintpaw stared out the cave enterance, comforted by the glittering figures of his ancestors.

He didn't even remember falling asleep, only opening his eyes to see a desolate plane stretching before him. Mist rolled over the landscape like a cold blanket. He was alone, and a violent wind whipped at his fur. He hissed as he dug his claws in the ground, trying to ignore the chill.

A light brown tabby she-cat emerged from the mist, accompanied by a sand-colored she-cat. The tabby greeted Mintpaw, flicking her tail towards the other she-cat. "Good evening, Mintpaw. This is Mousefang. She was a SkyClan queen when we made our journey to the rock camp."

Mintpaw dipped his head in greeting, and then trained his green eyes back on the tabby. "Did you come here to tell me something, Fawnstep?" He was sure Mousefang's appearance meant something. He hoped it didn't mean that there would be trouble with Lichenheart's kits.

As if she read his mind, Fawnstep mewed. "Lichenheart's kits are beautiful and healthy. They'll be a great part of the Clan some day, just like you and your sister."

Relieved, Mintpaw sat down and wrapped his tail around his feet. The wind had died down, and was now a soft breeze that made his fur flutter black and forth.

"Mintpaw, Mousefang has a story to tell you." Fawnstep mewed softly, eyes softening as she watched Mousefang sit up straight to deliver her message.

"I was a SkyClan apprentice, so many moons ago, and I never wanted to be a mother." She meowed.

Mintpaw stared at her, thinking. "Did you fall in love with a cat, and decide that you wanted kits, then?" He didn't understand what this had to do with SkyClan now.

"No." Mousefang's voice was barely louder than the slight breeze. "A band of violent rogues took me prisoner, for at least two moons, and kept me in an abandoned twoleg nest. You wouldn't even understand the horrible things that happened there."

Dipping his head to show his sympathy, Mintpaw continued to listen.

"I was rescued by Cloudstar and Buzzardtail, our deputy. The horrors were over." She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and started again. "Or so I thought. Those awful cats haunted my dreams for a long time. I was given my warrior name, but Fawnstep had to accompany me on the night of my vigil. She was the one that helped me keep my sanity. And three moons later, we found out I was pregnant with one of the rogue's kits."

Mintpaw's eyes flew wide with shock. He wanted to apologize and press his muzzle into the she-cat's fur to comfort her, but he didn't want to interrupt the flow of the emotional story she was telling him.

"I had two kits, my only litter, and I gave them enough love for a queen and her mate. They were welcomed by their Clan, but they felt like outsiders just the same."

Fawnstep spoke when Mousefang stopped talking. "A dark time is coming for SkyClan, Mintpaw. You will need to know the kind of understanding that I had for Mousefang. There are cats out there that wish your Clan harm. There will be blood spilled, there is no way to avoid it. We will talk again, and we will help you through this. Just remember that SkyClan is not alone." She meowed warmly.

Mintpaw felt a cold void open up inside him, and a vile taste filled his mouth and throat.

"Be brave for your Clan, Mintpaw." The two she-cats faded, and Mintpaw's sight faded to black.


	7. Chapter 5: Attack

**Author's Note:** Another chapter up. Please review, and leave me some love. :) The drama is just beginning!

**Disclaimer:** Warriors (c) Erin Hunter

* * *

Sagepaw silently crept through the trees, which glowed in the lavender light that was being emitted by the setting sun. She scented the three cats that were several fox-lengths in front of her; she could see Rockstripe's black pelt rippling as he slinked through the leaves on the forest floor. Beyond Rockstripe, she saw a gray she-cat and a dark brown tom leading the way. The gray cat, Petalnose, was Sagepaw's mother. She had instructed her daughter to stay far away from the patrol, but close enough so she could see the color of their pelts.

And so, Sagepaw's feet pattered silently against the dead leaves and moss that covered the ground. They had been traveling away for the camp for a while, and were close to the fox den that Bouncestep had found. Sagepaw could smell the stench, and she scrunched up her nose. It was repulsive, like mouse dung, only ten times stronger.

Sagepaw heard a loud squeal from the direction the other cats were headed, and she could no longer see her mother's fur. Petalnose must have entered the fox's den. Sagepaw clawed her way up the trunk of a nearby tree, to get a better angle and see what was going on. She saw the enterance of the den, and watched as Rockstripe and Sparrowpelt's tails disappeared into the darkness. From her viewpoint in the tree, the sun's dying light already looked like spilled blood around the hole in the ground.

Suddenly, Sagepaw's ears twitched she heard another noise that she was not expecting to hear. A faint mewling was coming from a branch above her in the tree; the voice of a kit calling for help. "Shine! Shine!" The voice belonged to a young male, and Sagepaw didn't recognize it.

Craning her neck so she could look up above her, Sagepaw was distracted from the attack on the fox. She saw a small black cat clinging to a smaller branch above her, eyes shut tight and mewling pitifully. He was calling for his mother, and Sagepaw thought he was about three to four moons old.

Turning to the trunk and climbing higher into the tree, Sagepaw reached her jaw foreward and grabbed the kit by the scruff of his neck. She brought him down to the larger branch that she had been on. She began to lick his fur, to calm him down. He stopped yowling, only shook in terror as he spoke quietly. "Who are you? Where's Shine?"

"I'm Sagepaw of SkyClan. Who is Shine?" She asked, confused.

The kit looked up at her, his midnight blue eyes wide. "Sk-SkyClan? Are you going to eat me?" He didn't answer her question, and Sagepaw wasn't going to pry on the subject.

Sagepaw purred, trying not to be frightening to the distraught kit. "No, I don't eat kits." As she was grooming him, she had felt how skinny he was. He was gaunt, and obviously underfed. "I'm going to take you back to the camp with me and get you something to eat. What is your name?" She asked softly. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her three clanmates calmly exit the fox hole, covered with blood, but seemingly uninjured. Rockstripe had a limp, but his expession reflected their victory.

"Night." The kit said. He didn't argue when Sagepaw clamped her jaw around his scruff again as she climbed down the tree.

Sparrowpelt caught sight of Sagepaw when she hit the ground, and halted in his tracks. "Sagepaw, where did that kit come from?"

Gently setting him down on the dirt, Sagepaw meowed. "Up in the tree. He's traumatized. He needs food, and needs Echosong to look at him."

Petalnose had already rushed over and began sniffing the kit. She took his scruff into her jaws, silently offering to carry him back to camp. The four cats, with the new addition of the small black kit, trudged through the forest in the direction of the SkyClan camp.

* * *

Sagepaw entered the camp with Rockpelt limping at her side. She walked with him, crossing the camp to Echosong's cave. The fox had dug his claws into Rockpelt's leg, and the wound was bleeding heavily. They had stopped halfway back to the camp, and Sagepaw had tried to clean the wound a little, but his leg was still covered in sticky blood when they got to the SkyClan caves.

Petalnose had gotten to Echosong's cave before Sagepaw and Rockstripe, and Echosong already had Night bundled up in a small nest. She then got Rockstripe situated, and told Mintpaw to fetch some food for the kit. Sagepaw turned to Echosong as she was applying cobwebs to Rockstripe's wound, and spoke.

"This kit's name is Night. He kept calling out 'Shine', but I don't recognize that name." Sagepaw said, sitting and wrapping her small tail around her paws.

Echosong froze, and turned to look at the kit. "Night..." She said slowly. "Is Shine your mother?"

The kit looked at her with confusion, and nodded. "Oscar made her leave me in that tree a few days ago. I thought maybe they would come back for me, but they never did." He seemed upset. Sagepaw would be too, if Petalnose had left her in a tree and didn't come back.

"Oscar?" Echosong became a little more alarmed.

The kit nodded. "My father."

Echosong blinked, turning to address Sagepaw as well. "Shine...is my sister. And Oscar is a kittypet, just like her. I guess they're mates now." She said, looking at the kit.

"So Night is your nephew?" Sagepaw's head was spinning.

Right when Sagepaw said "nephew", another cat entered the cave. It was Leafstar, and she spoke. "I remember your sister. Shine, right? She was a gentle cat. How did she possibly become mates with Oscar?"

Echosong shook her head. "I have no idea. Something about this smells like mouse dung." She said. She leaned in closer to Leafstar, mewing so the kit couldn't hear. "Mintpaw said he got a dream from Fawnstep last night. She said a dark time is coming for SkyClan. I'm worried it has been started with Night being in that tree."

"I'm not saying that we should turn him away, but we're putting ourselves in danger by keeping him here. You realize that, right?" Leafstar said.

Echosong answered solemnly. "I know. But I have to care for him. He's my kin." She said, looking over towards the small black tomcat who had already curled up and fallen asleep.


End file.
